pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
PAW Patrol: Island Zero
Summary After another ambush by D.E.M.I.S.E, Adventure Bay has been turned into a shadowy wasteland! Now the PAW Patrol need your help in taking it back, and rebuilding it as well! Buildings *The Lookout. (Unlocked in the mission: To The Lookout!) *Pup Houses (Unlocked in the mission: Ryder needs Us!) *City Hall (Unlocked in the mission: Mayored.... With a Chicken... Unlocks Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta) *The Flounder (Unlocked in the mission: A Fine Noble Naval Name! Unlocks Cap'n Turbot) *Train Station (Unlocked in the mission: Off the Rails, Part 1. Unlocks Train Engineer) *Katie's Clinic (Unlocked in the mission: Heart and Hair of Gold, Part 1. Unlocks Katie and Cali) *The Pup Park (Unlocked in the mission: A Shot in the Park, Part 1. Unlocks Precious' Owner and Precious) *Everest's Igloo (Unlocked in the mission: Celyn's Lonely Heart. Unlocks Everest) *Farmer Yumi's Farm (Unlocked in the mission: E-I-E-I-Crow, Part One. Unlocks Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi) *The Lighthouse (Unlocked in the mission: Lighthouse Boogie! Unlocks Wally the Walrus) *Porter's Cafe (Unlocked in the mission: Port Hand Man. Unlocks Mr. Porter and Alex Porter) *The Hinako Triplet's Apartment Complex (Unlocked in the Mission: Hinako Helping Paw. Unlocks the Hinako Triplets) *Eve's Space Station (Unlocked in the mission: Pups to the Moon! Unlocks Eve) *Proton's Grave (Unlocked in the mission: Grave Matters. Unlocks Proton) *Ace Sorensen's Plane (Unlocked in the mission: Ace of all Trades. Unlocks Ace Sorensen) *H.E.A.R.T.S. Headquarters (Unlocked in the mission: H.E.A.R.T. of Paws. Unlocks Hawkwerk) *Sakura High School (Unlocked in the mission: Van the Man Pt 1. Unlocks Van) *The PAW Patroller (Unlocked in the mission: Pups on a Roadtrip! Unlocks Soundbyte) *The Kitten Carrier (Unlocked in The Kitten Kaos Theory Quest Line. Unlocks the Kitten Catastrophe Crew) *The K.C.C. Exit-Debt. (Unlocked in the mission: Starship Struggle! Unlocks Peridot and Jasper) *Foggy Bottom Elementary (Unlocks Todd Ingram Jr.) *Prof. Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax Balloon (Unlocks Genki's Warehouse as a new place to travel, along with Prof. Genki) *Night Ryder's Pod (Unlocks Night Ryder) *Professor Franken-Ryder's Castle (Halloween Update, unlocked in the mission: Young Franken-Ryder Part 1.) *The Ghost Cabin (Halloween Update, unlocked in the mission: Wrath of the Ghost Cabin Part 1) *Carlos' Tree House (Available in the Mission: Curse of the Monkey Queen, Part 1. Unlocks Carlos) *The Temple of the Monkey Queen (Available in the Mission: Curse of the Monkey Queen, Part 2. Unlocks Matea) Updates Released: February 1st 2015 Valentine's Day 2015 Update Love is in the air, and the pups need your help to spread it around! Tap on Lonely Souls to grant them their soul mates and unlock 12 prizes! Steampunk Update. Sometimes the pups need to let out some steam, and they take it literally here! Help defeat some Steampunk Spiders by tapping on them and unlock 12 rewards! Full steam ahead! Outer Space Update. Join the pups for a journey where no pup has gone before, OUTER SPACE; THE FINAL FRONTIER!! Complete Space Age quests to help Kang and Kodos! In reward, 12 exclusive prizes that are out of this world! Halloween 2015 Update Summary of Update: Halloween has come to Adventure Bay! And Dr. Franken-Ryder has risen from the grave, and needs the PAW Patrol's help! Due to his resurrection, Zombies and Ghosts have risen from the grave!! And with the help of Proton, you can go and bust these ghosts!! ''AND, ''Unlock Exclusive Prizes!! Christmas 2015 Update Christmas is here in Adventure Bay! And the pups need your help to save the day! Help them save Christmas with Santa by defeating Ice Crabs and Snow Crows to unlock 12 exclusive prizes! Circus Update Raimundo is back in town, and he needs help setting up the greatest show on earth! Unlock 12 exclusive prizes by completing Raimundo Requests, take down Killer Klowns, and by collecting Cotton Candy Globs! Gravity Falls Update The Dimensional Rift has gone out of whack! And now the pups must investigate the source of these unknown monsters! Help them by taking down some spooky strangers, to gain 12 exclusive prizes! Mer-Pup Update The Magical Mer-Pup Moon is out at night again, and the PAW Patrol must help make things right in the Mer-Pup Kingdom! Defeat the evil minions of Krakow the Gripper and unlock 12 exclusive prizes for Adventure Bay! Halloween 2016 Update Slappy the Dummy has brought the monsters from the Goosebumps Books to life! Now help trap them back in the books to unlock exclusive prizes! Christmas 2016 Update Christmas is here, and all of Adventure Bay is dealing with a massive snowstorm! Help the PAW Patrol collect presents and gain some in reward! Pup-Fu Update The Pups need help training for the annual Adventure Bay Brawl-A-Thon, and you can help them out! Play fun minigames to help train the PAW Patrol and unlock exclusive prizes! But watch out for any rivals! Decorations *Road. Cost: Free *Pavement. Cost: Free *River. Cost: Free Collection PAW Patrol Pups *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Celyn Pre-Teens *Zack Ryder Jr. *Katie *Carlos *Luke Stars *Ace Sorensen *Daring Danny X PAW Patrol Felines *Cali *Rio *Hazel *Kirin Farm Animals *Bettina *Garbie *Emma *Corny *Marley the Sheep The Ryder Bloodline *Joshua Ryder aka Mr. Ryder *Terra Ryder aka Mrs. Ryder *Ranger Ryder *Oakley Ryder *Shoeshine Ryder *Grungo Ryder Katie's Bloodline * Veronica Cali's Relatives *Sali aka Nefarious S.M.A.L.L. *Evelyn aka Kitty Gaga *Sugar *Olivia aka Vice Queen *Princess Celai aka Cleo-Catera The Porter Bloodline *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Ricky Porter *Gordon Porter The Goodway Bloodline *Mayor Goodway *Gustavo Goodway *Julius Goodway *Justina Goodway *Grover Goodway (Steampunk Event Only, but can be obtained in Logan's Lottery) *Otis Goodway Jungle Animals *Harpy Eagle *Mandy the Monkey *Matea the Parrot *Gilda the Baby Elephant Not-so Bad Guys *Mayor Humdinger *Night Ryder *Talon Claw *The Dazzlings Re-Animated Corpses And/Or Ghosts *Proton *Tarman *Zom Bomb the Zombie Frog *Slimer *Church the Cat *Peace Loving Zombie Beasts and Myths *Adventure Bay Snow Monster *El Canine Giganica *The Big Bad Bay Banshee *The Loch Ness Monster *Wrecking Monster *Pup Pup Boogie Monster MCs, DJs and Divas *MC Skat Kat *Vinyl Scratch aka DJ Pon-3 *Rosaletta *Zoe Trent Andre Toulon's Puppets *Blade *Leech Woman *Jester *Torch *Tunneler *Pinhead *Six Shooter *Decapitron Crystal Gems *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Peridot *Jasper Gem Fusions *Suglite *Alexandrite *Malachite *Opal Gems of Adventure Bay aka Marble Gems *Spinel aka Cap'n Turbot *Unakite aka Farmer Yumi *Cat's Eye aka Jake *Sunstone aka Mayor Goodway *Moonstone aka Mayor Humdinger School Mascots *Adventure Bay Brawlrus *Foggy Bottom Bruiser *Northcreek Narwhal *Sakura High Spaniel Fear Beasts *Arcana *Toxic Wreck *Outer Jaw *Flood Pup *Pin Pup *Fallen Hero *Inferno *Jezabel *Cat-Lossus *Crusher *Stereo Noose *Dragon Nightmare Cloudcracker Convicts *Wolfgang *Dreamcatcher *Golden Queen *Shield Shredder *Grinnade *Buzzer Beak *Night Shade *Luminous *Eye Five *Eye Scream *Dr. Krankcase *Chef Pepper Jack *The Gulper Outer Space Update *Eve *The Space Alien *Opa Opa *King Galaxta *Zatar the Alien *Zinyak *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Kang *Kodos Birds *Chickaletta *Fuzzy *Little Hootie *Mama Hootie Crows *Feather-Face *Snow Crow *Flagpie *Sergeant Crowley *Crow Solider *Crow Guard *Captain Crowley Halloween 2015 *Professor Franken-Ryder *Franken-Ryder's Pup *Were-Ryder *Rap Rat *Dracunyan *Bloodbeard Boogeymen *Pinhead *Freddy Kruger *Candyman *Jason Voorhes *Chucky the Doll *Micheal Myers *Ghostface *Leather-Face *The Fisherman *Patrick Baitman Boogey-Women *Regan McNeil *Dolly Dearest Boogey.... Weirdos *Belial Bradley *Creature from the Black Lagoon *Audrey 2 *Clown Doll *The Robot Monster *Chicken Zombie Christmas Update *Santa Claus *Blitzen *Snow Phoenix *Ice Breaker *Jake The Turbot Bloodline *Cap'n Horatio Turbot *Francois Turbot Circus Update *Raimundo *Ellie the Elephant *Eunice the Elephant *Kalvin Bailey *Madame Bomb *Leo the Lion *Billy the Puppet *Strings the Spider *Pennywise *Jeremy the Genie *Jangles the Clown Farmers *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al Pines Family *Mabel Pines *Dipper Pines *Grunkle Stan *Standford Pines Monsters of Gravity Falls *Garden Gnome Giant *The Summer-Ween Trickster *Bill Cipher *Paper Jam Dipper Monster High Alumni *Frankie Stein *Draculaura *Clawdeen Wolf *Lagoona Blue *Cleo de Nile *Deuce Gorgon *Ghoulia Yelps *Spectra Vondergeist *Abbey Bominable *Clawd Wolf *Robecca Steam *Rochelle Goyle *Venus Mcflytrap *Jinafire Long *Skelita Calaveras Robots *Robo-Pup *Monban 5000 *Blaster-Tron *Earl the Robosaurus D.E.M.I.S.E Originals *Azuna Hayate *Dark-Raemon *Jin Chrono *Preda-Husk *Hades *Thamien Dorm *Vector Arugami *Purgatory Knight *Nav *Emily Shinjitsu D.E.M.I.S.E Alumni *Cyrus Temple *King Sombra *Lord Tirek *Vladmir Makarov Hinako Bloodline *Logan Hinako *Monty Hinako *Suzan Hinako *Clockwise Hinako *Herbert Hinako *Mason Hinako *Jackson Hinako *Maya Hinako *Astro Hinako *Marty Hinako *Sakura Hinako Water Animals *Wally the Walrus *Narwhal *Baby Whale *Walinda the Walrus *Walrus Pup *Dolphin Pup Background Characters and Other Animals *Precious' Owner *Precious *Precious' Owner's Mother *The Train Engineer *The Queen Bee *Blue Footed Booby Bird *Smiley the Frog *Sylvia *Luize Buddy Fighters *Van Shindo *Hannah Maximoff *Justin *Cat Smash Mer-Pup Update *Queen Aqua *King Liquidos *Mama Mer-Pup *Baby Mer-Pup *Sea Serpent *Krakow the Gripper Psychos & Professors *Ripper Roo *Prof. Genki *The Dancing Crowman *Pop Fizz The Kitpanion Crew *Cat Marshall aka Marsha *Cat Rubble aka Ruben *Cat Chase aka Casey *Cat Rocky aka Tabby *Cat Zuma aka Zena *Cat Skye aka Cherelene *Cat Everest aka Kilimanjaro *Cat Tracker aka Huntress *Cat Robo-Pup aka Cyber Kitty *Cassandra the Caring Kitten History Figures of Adventure Bay * Cap'n Blackfur * Wild Wilbur Superhero Update *Kawaii Kasai *Goro Sumo *Sonic Sis *Techno Bro *Madame Chi *Missy Wind *Apollo the Superpup *The Spider King Costumes Ryder *Default *Knight Costume *Scuba Suit *Boxing Gear Marshall *Collar only *Firefighter Gear *Pumpkin Costume *Pup-Fu Gi Rubble *Collar Only *Construction Gear *Elvis Costume *Pro Wrestling Costume Chase *Collar Only *Police Gear *Superhero Costume *Muay Thai Costume Rocky *Collar Only *Recycling Gear *Viking Costume *Martial Arts Master Costume Zuma *Collar Only *Scumba Gear *Pirate Costume *Capoeria Gear Skye *Collar Only *Flight Gear *Princess Costume *Luchadora Gear Everest *Regular Fur *Snow Rescue Gear *Summer Wear *Wrestling Singlet Cali *Regular fur *EMT Gear *Marlyn Monroe Costume *Street Fighter Gear Mayor Goodway * Regular Attire * Swimsuit * Sunstone Gear * Sherlock Goodway Costume * Ladybug Costume * Winter Attire * Martial Arts Costume Missions and Tasks Tutorial Missions *To The Lookout! Objective: Re-Build the Lookout. *Clean Up Crew. Objective: Clear out 3 debris *We Do Need Yes Stinkin' Badges!! Objective: Use a PAW Patrol Badge to Instantly build Chase's Pup House. *Ryder Needs Us! Objective: Rebuild Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble's Pup Houses. *On The Clock! Objective: Visit Clockwise's Town. *Adding On a Bit. Objective: Purchase a Land Expansion. Steampunk Update Quests *Steampunk Bay, Part 1. Objective: Build Steampunk City Hall *Steampunk Bay, Part 2. Objective: Place the Time Capsule. *Steampunk Bay, Part 3. Objective: Have Grover Goodway work on Steampunk Technology *Steampunk Bay, Part 4. Objective: Tap 12 Steampunk Spiders to get rid of them. *Steampunk Bay, Part 5. Objective: Unlock the Steampunk Facade for the Lookout. *Steampunk Bay, Part 6. Objective: Have Shoeshine Ryder clean out his Polishers. *Steampunk Bay, Part 7. Objective: Unlock Veronica Forrester's Malt Shoppe. *Steampunk Bay, Part 8. Objective: Have Veronica daydream about Shoeshine. Rewards Valentine 2015 Update Rewards * 100 Jelly Hearts * 200 Jelly Hearts- * 300 Jelly Hearts- * 400 Jelly Hearts- * 500 Jelly Hearts- * 600 Jelly Hearts- * 700 Jelly Hearts- * 800 Jelly Hearts- * 900 Jelly Hearts- * 1000 Jelly Hearts- * 1100 Jelly Hearts- * 1200 Jelly Hearts- Steampunk Update Rewards * 100 Steam Pipes- Steampunk Lookout * 200 Steam Pipes- Cervica Humdinger * 300 Steam Pipes- Veronica's Malt Shoppe * 400 Steam Pipes- Katastrophe Hydra * 500 Steam Pipes- Adventure Bay Newspaper (Facade for Mr. Porter's Cafe) * 600 Steam Pipes- Wild Wilbur * 700 Steam Pipes- Steampunk Flounder (Facade for The Flounder) * 800 Steam Pipes- Wetty Mammoth * 900 Steam Pipes- Steampunk Farm (Facade for Farmer Yumi's Farm) * 1000 Steam Pipes- Crow Marine * 1100 Steam Pipes- Steampunk Park (Facade for the Pup Park) * 1200 Steam Pipes- Fire Blurper Category:Video Games